By Your Side
by thecucumberqueen
Summary: What was he thinking? He wasn't ready to be a father, and he cursed himself for ever thinking he was. The first time Jack Bolton sets eyes on his son. One-shot.


**I do not own HSM.**

**Summary: Jack meets Troy for the first time.**

**Form: One-shot**

**POV: Third person**

**Updates: N/A. Update any ideas :)**

**. . .**

Jack Bolton was scared. No, scared wasn't the the right word, he  
>decided, tapping rythmically on the steering wheel with his fingers.<br>Scared was a feeling appearing in a split second, that stops your  
>heart cold and makes your mind blank. For that time you can't do<br>anything-everything is on hold when you look fear dead in the eye.  
>Then it leaves just as it came-your body left shuddering and gasping<br>for air, your heart pounding trying to regain control in your chest;  
>hair slicked down with sweat and eyes wide. Jack wasn't scared-scared<br>was more of a in the present emotion. He was more nervous-anxious even-  
>about the future.<p>

He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say. For an instance  
>he regretted putting all those parenting books his wife gave him in<br>the drawer beside his desk. He wasn't cut out to be a dad; he  
>regretted thinking he ever was.<p>

What was he even suppossed to be thinking right now? Surely a father  
>would be dreaming of his son-speeding to get to his wife in the<br>hospital and be there for the big moment; every single thought donated  
>on a tiny little human that could be held with one arm.<p>

Instead he found himself keeping below the speed limit, barely  
>noticing the streets pass by, missing many short-cuts and speedways.<br>It was the middle of day dammit! Weren't these things suppossed to  
>happen at night? The sky was dark with clouds, but that didn't change<br>the fact in was mid-afternoon. The minute the phone rang in his office  
>he knew-oh he knew what was coming.<p>

Troy. That was going to be his name. His own fathers name; a man that  
>died honourably for their country when he was just thirteen.<p>

He could imagine it rolling off his tongue. Troy, get started on your  
>homework! Troy, time for dinner! Troy, wake up! You'll miss the bus!<br>He blinked feverishly, was that going to be his life? For an instance  
>he faltered, his foot dropped off the pedal and he came to a stop<br>right in the middle of Main Street.

Life rolled before him. He could see it: the blue eyed boy looking up  
>at him full of innocence for the first time. His first steps. His<br>first bike. His first fall. Preschool. Elementary. Middle school. High  
>school. College. It whizzed by him in a second leaving his mind<br>scrammbling for the peices. "Troy, hang on a second, I'm coming." he  
>whispered, stepping on the gas.<p>

The huge building loomed infront of him in minutes, the speed limit  
>forgotten on the way. He rushed inside, keys still in the ignition.<br>What did it matter? His son was waiting for him.

A nurse led him to the room. The second he stepped in he felt for the  
>first time he was exactly where he needed to be. Not wasting a second<br>he stood beside his wife and took her hand.

"Common little guy, just a little further," the doctor breathed from  
>out of view. Lucille's hand clenched around his own and she screamed.<br>The nurses yelled, something beeped. Then all went silent. Jack shut  
>his eyes and counted the seconds. One. Two. Thr-a suddenly cry rang<br>out and he took a breath for the first time in minutes.

He smiled down at Luce and they shared a smile. "You did good," He  
>whispered, kissing her shiny forehead. A smile still stained her mouth<br>as she shut her eyes for a moment and took a breath.

"Would you like to hold him?" She sat up instantly, her eyes gleaming  
>as she craddled the now silent little blue bundle in her arms. "Hey<br>mister," she cooed, rocking gently. I perched above her and watched.  
>They fit together perfectly, she knew what to do naturally. Panic<br>suddenly gripped me again-I didn't know what to do. I can't do this.

Just then she looked up to Jack, pushing him into his arms. He  
>accepted him without a second thought. His muscles relaxed as the<br>little being melted into him, his little fist hitting his chest. He  
>smiled. "Hey Troy."<p>

His round face twisted into a yawn and his eyes slowly opened. Jack's  
>heart stopped and mind went blank. He wasn't scared; or anxious; or<br>nervous, not even close. He was perfect. Looking down at Troy's clear  
>blue eyes not once touched with pain or evil he cried. He wished to<br>stay in that moment forever-just staring at something so beautiful-so  
>perfect. They looked right at each other for minutes-Troy was looking<br>right up at him and smiling. Slowly his eyelids closed and fists fell  
>to his sides but Jack just kept staring, he wished he could've all day.<p>

He reluctantly handed him back over to a nurse at her request and slid  
>down in a chair beside Luce's sleeping form.<p>

Maybe he didn't have a clue what he was doing, but he was going to be  
>by Troy's side every step of the way. Jack wouldn't know what to say<br>if he came home crying. He won't know what he should do if he got into  
>trouble with the principal. He didn't care though, as long as he could<br>be there with him with every mistake it'd be alright, they'd learn  
>from each other and keep on chugging along because Troy was his son<br>and he was his dad and everything came second to that.

**(Can you say corny? Haha)**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Used to be a bunch of one-shots but I decided to change it so they  
>each have their own story. Hope you enjoyed reading, please review<br>your thoughts.**

**Smile Everyone Your Beautiful ;)**


End file.
